


Ark

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coda for 8.21. <i>"Once he's healed a little, Castiel starts telling stories."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ark

Once he’s healed a little, Castiel starts telling stories.

Dean’s a little tired of stories, if he’s honest; hasn’t read a book in a couple of – wow, _years,_ now – and Metatron’s hyperemotional garbage about  _creating universes_ made him sick to his stomach.

But Castiel’s stories are true stories, and it’s the most he’s talked in a week, so Dean will listen.

Castiel talks to the ceiling, mostly. He’s bandaged, he’s broken; his face is still crusted with scabs, with blood, and when he talks his voice rasps even more than usual against his split lip. He moves his hands when he talks.

“I’m remembering.” He says, “The things I’ve done.”

At first Dean worries; what else has Cas forgotten? Garth is gone – did Cas do that, too?  How recently have they heard from Charlie? Questions swirl. After a while, though, it becomes apparent that Castiel isn’t talking about their friends. He’s not even talking about this  _century._

“They razed Sodom and Gomorrah. I refused.” He says, voice distant. “I watched.” Dean doesn’t talk.

“They flooded the earth, and I pulled a dove from its nest, shivering, and kept it warm until the waters started to recede.” He smiles softly. “I watched a woman float her baby down a river, and hid her from my brothers until she was safe. I guided him to a home.”

“You didn’t remember this before?”

Castiel looks at him. “No.” he says, voice tight with wonder. “I didn’t know how long – how long I’ve felt this way.”

Dean laughs. “You’re a regular freedom fighter, huh?” he’s only half-joking. Castiel’s mouth tightens.

“They always pushed me in the end.”

Dean, unable to help himself, smooths a hand over Castiel’s bare shoulder. “Wasn’t  _you,_ though, was it?”

Castiel shrugs. “I suppose not.” He hums softly. “I suppose I’ve always been –  _different.”_

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Dean stands, then, and leaves him, because Castiel’s eyelids are fluttering closed. He stands in the doorway to the room, watching him slip away, and his heart is fit to  _burst_ in his chest, pounding so hard he can barely breathe.

He knew Castiel doubted, all those years ago – knew he was a stranger angel, an angel who  _cared –_ but he’d never felt the force of it until now.

Sometimes it completely blindsides him that Castiel is so old, that he has seen so much, been so many places.

And now he knows – they  _both_ know – that Castiel dropped onto the factory floor different; just like Dean. Just like Sam. That they were all destined for something, and that they all hacked that fucking destiny to pieces.

And now they have each other – misfits three. One bleeding in a bed, telling stories; one coughing up a lung,  _remembering –_ and one as their needle and thread, the arms pulling them together. One listening.

He stands in the doorway for a long while, watching Castiel’s breaths heave in, and heave out. He resists going over and kissing the perfect round of his shoulder, where it juts from the covers. That strong, loving shoulder. That body, that houses an angel who loved them – loves  _him –_ and has done, forever, despite heaven and all his brethren.

Kevin’s not dead. Cas is alright. Sam is –  _purifying._ Whatever that fucking means.

Castiel is that dove, is that olive branch appearing over the horizon. He’s a warm heart beat in Dean’s hand, roaring over the noise of the flood, telling him it might be okay.

He’s special.

But it’s funny – it’s not a surprise.

Dean thinks maybe he  _always_  knew. 


End file.
